


Together, After The War

by bipsycho_earper



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also make it a coffee shop confession cliche too, and yet here we are, full blown airport reuniting cliche, i suck at writing fluff, lots of fluff, why not!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipsycho_earper/pseuds/bipsycho_earper
Summary: The plan had been simple: meet JJ at the gate, take her out to coffee, then give her a ride home. Emily had been prepared to do just that when she got to the airport and intrnded to follow her agenda, even with the delay.What she hadn't prepared for was JJ reaching out to intertwine her fingers with Emily's as they reached the escalator that would bring them back to the airport proper.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Together, After The War

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Jemily fic, so hopefully it's alright? I managed to get a decent word count on this one! Fluff is definitely not my strong suit, so this idea was a bit out of my comfort zone, but I hope I did it justice!
> 
> This fic was based on the song After The War by Reinaeiry (which I didn't find out was a Catradora song until after I was about halfway through!).
> 
> Thank you to @ssa-jennifer-prentiss on tumblr for helping me out with this! I couldn't have finished it without you!
> 
> (Idk if I need to do this but) Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! All mistakes are my own and any/all feedback is welcome!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!!

**Together, After the War**

Gate 22B: The enlightened letters were dull compared to the bright fluorescent lighting of the rest of the airport as Emily Prentiss paced by the windows overlooking the colorfully lit runway. She picked ruthlessly at her nails, a habit which she tried—and failed miserably—to break during her time in Paris. The airport was still and quiet (save for the occasional notification relayed over the intercoms). Back when she was little, a quiet airport at night time was one of her favorite environments.

Now? It was making her even more anxious than she was before.

Emily had flashed her badge to the graveyard-shift TSA agents in order to approach the gate, lying that she was there on official business. She was pretty sure they saw straight through the lie, considering she hadn't brought her gun along with her; the empty holster was in plain sight and she passed through the metal detector cleanly, with no gun to be found. Maybe her urgency and anxiousness had leaked through a crack in her formerly infallible mask?

( _Though_ , she thought. _If a badge and a sense of urgency were enough to bypass these two TSA agents, someone should definitely mention it to their superiors._ )

But that thought was immediately tossed on the back burner of her mind as she tried to mentally psyche herself up for the real reason she was here. 

The roar of a plane engine filled the air as Emily watched it touch down on the tarmac. She was unsure of whether it was the plane she was waiting for, considering the notification of the flight's hour-long delay had probably been an hour or so ago (she had neglected to check her watch at the time of the announcement and now regretted it immensely). There had been a handful of planes that had touched down in the meantime, some at this side of the long hall and others closer to the terminal proper. The brunette supposed she was grateful for the momentary distractions that the landings brought, filling up the hall with a soft, yet busy commotion: parents consoling children who had just woken up after a long flight, young couples who were returning from vacation, business folk taking the red-eye flight to be present for a conference the next day, the usual travelers.

As much as she would deny it upon questioning, Emily Prentiss was definitely profiling the crowd, examining the way they held themselves as they walked or talked and then making a mental guess as to how they handled the flight. For example, the man who had made it out of the gate the quickest and was nearly speed-walking down the hallway had clearly been restless on the flight. _Possibly due to a crying child_ , she noted, glancing behind him to focus on a woman with a toddler next to her and a young infant in her arms.

This earned her a handful of questioning glances thrown her way, but she brushed them off her shoulder and continued to scan the crowd. Even though she didn't necessarily want to be profiling, considering she was not on duty that night, it provided a necessary distraction from her own internal monologue—which seemed to be questioning her every move—and the nails that she had picked to the point of nearly bleeding.

Snapping out of her own mind, Emily focused her gaze on the plane that was taxiing towards her gate. Silently, she hoped it would stop at her gate, but at the same time, there was the doubt that she was actually ready to face the reality.

She had not seen JJ for eight months. Of course, with JJ's assignment overseas and Emily's orders to lay low, there wasn't much either of them could do, other than the occasional game of Online Scrabble. To be quite honest, playing Scrabble with JJ was the best part of her day. JJ was a very fierce competitor, especially when the brunette was used to winning every game by a solid hundred points or more. Many times, the games came down to who had the best chance with letters (and many times, that aspect fell into JJ's favor, especially when Emily was stuck with an overload of vowels). But they hadn't had an actual conversation since JJ left her in Paris. 

What if JJ had moved on from their friendship? What if the blonde had been changed so much by what she'd seen that she didn't ever want to see Emily again? Hell, what if Emily had changed too much for JJ? Not that she thought she had changed much, but who knows?!

_Damn brain_ , Emily criticized herself. She never used to overthink things this much when she was younger.

Then again, she was never truly herself when she was younger.

Emily shook her head, bringing her out of her thoughts again. Now was not the time to revisit the past. She watched as the plane taxied to the gate two down from her: 20B. Mumbling a short "Damnit" under her breath, the brunette shoved her hands in her pockets, desperate for another distraction to keep from picking at her nails. 

(She made a mental note to research possible solutions and alternatives to the habit when she got home.)

The crowd filtered out of the gate towards the terminal proper, but Emily was only able to see their backs turned to her. Not that she couldn't profile them from their outfits and the way they walked, but without facial expressions, she had less fun with it. 

"I'm sure the flight will be here soon, ma'am."

The voice came out of nowhere, startling Emily to the point where she almost jumped. She glanced to the desk in front of the gate, surprised to find a woman no older than 25 sitting behind the boarding desk, cell phone in hand. The woman offered her a small smile, to which Emily nodded a brief thanks and turned back to window.

As if by luck, another plane touched down gracefully on a runway towards the back of the airfield, though from experience, Emily knew it definitely jostled some of the passengers awake. Something in her gut told her that this was the one she was waiting for. She watched as the plane taxied swiftly from the runway, travelling closer and closer to the gate. It slowed down briefly, allowing for one of the vehicles on the runway to attach itself to the front wheel and guide it into position.

Emily balled her hands into fists to keep herself from picking at her nails as she felt her nervousness flare up again. The jet bridge slowly extended to the front door of the plane (which, to the brunette, felt like it took _years_ ) and she could see passengers start to pass through the elevated tunnel.

Her eyes frantically darted to each person, scanning each one quickly before moving on to the next. She could feel her heart rate and breathing accelerate as she struggled to find the familiar face, hearing the 'what-if's begin to overtake her mind. 

What if Emily had missed the flight? What if she was at the wrong terminal completely? What if JJ had decided to take another plane without telling her? What if she had the wrong day?

"No," Emily mumbled under her breath. "She's here. I know she's here."

The influx of passengers grumbled, annoyed, as they maneuvered themselves around the brunette, who was directly in their way. The final few stragglers continued to filter out of the jet bridge, making their way towards the terminal proper.

Emily's breath hitched in her throat. There she was. It was JJ.

The blonde was in a pair of leggings and a soft grey sweatshirt. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and earbuds still in her ears. She looked as if she had just woken up from a 3 hour nap and yet, Emily thought she was still the most gorgeous human being she had ever laid eyes on. The brunette watched as JJ's gaze lingered absently on the wall of the jet bridge before momentarily flicking back to her phone. She tapped against the side of her phone a couple times, then pressed on the screen and took out her earbuds.

And then, their eyes met. 

Emily could not contain the smile that spread instantaneously from ear to ear as she opened her mouth to say something, _anything_ , but the words failed her.

"Hi."

It was simple, soft, and about the only thing Emily's brain could manage to put together after seeing JJ for the first time in what felt like forever. She could see JJ freeze momentarily, a smile growing and eyes lighting up before the blonde dropped everything and ran into the brunette's waiting arms.

Finally. After eight whole months of contact only by Scrabble, they were together again.

Emily clung to JJ as if they had been apart for centuries, once again finding each other in another life. She never wanted to let the woman in her arms go. It hadn't even been a full year and Emily hated every second that she couldn't see the blonde. Burying her head in the crook of JJ's neck, she could feel tears start to well in her eyes at the prospect of it all being real. They were there. Together.

Together.

The word lingered in Emily's mind as she felt JJ's tears seep through the shoulder of her shirt. If eight months apart were this tough, she never wanted to be apart from JJ again. Emily pulled back from the hug slightly, cupping JJ's face in her hands and wiping the tears away. 

"Hi," the brunette repeated quietly, voice barely a whisper in an attempt to hide the waver in her voice. It failed. 

"Hi," JJ whispered back, smiling through the tears that were spilling down her face. 

"You're here…"

"Mhm."

"Like...really here?"

"I'm really here, Em."

"I'm so happy you're home," Emily laughed softly, gaze flicking back and forth between JJ's eyes. "I, uh, I was wondering if you would be up for going to the coffee shop here? Though that probably would worked better if the plane wasn't delayed, but—"

"I would love to, Emily," JJ replied, her soft smile never faltering for a second. "But I should probably get my suitcase first."

"Right, yes," Emily straightened up, wiping the tears from her own eyes. "That would probably be important."

JJ laughed as she turned to grab the carry-on bags that she had dropped earlier, sending a wave of warmth through Emily's chest and causing her stomach to flutter. Emily had been in love with JJ since the first moment they met in Hotch's office. Of course, that moment had only been pure magnetism; Emily was immediately drawn to JJ like a straight middle school girl to whoever the hot, male celebrity obsession of the year was. 

But her middle school crush blossomed to that of a deep captivation of everything JJ. Her hair, the way it always looked so soft and natural; Emily wondered what it would feel like between her fingers. And her eyes, the ocean blue that hid joy, sadness, every emotion imaginable. Emily would gladly allow herself to be lost in JJ's gaze for eternity. 

And JJ's lips, don't even get her started. Emily had long fantasized about what it would be like to feel JJ's lips on her own. How soft they must be, the warmth they would carry. JJ's lips on her own, on her forehead, her cheek, her neck, her—

"You coming, Em?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!"

Yes, Emily Prentiss was hopelessly in love with Jennifer Jareau.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The rolling of JJ's suitcase (which Emily currently pulled along, despite JJ's efforts to convince her that she could handle all her bags) echoed down the nearly empty hallway as the pair walked towards the coffee shop. Emily hoped it was still open this late, considering the delay had put a slight damper in her plans.

There was a comfortable silence in the air, neither of the two knowing how to fill it, and neither feeling as though they needed to. It was nice to just be together again. 

Emily felt her hand accidentally brush JJ's as they turned the corner to exit the baggage claim and pulled it away, subtly and immediately. She had no idea whether JJ reciprocated her feelings or not and she was not ready to risk losing their friendship now, especially not after just getting JJ back.

The plan had been simple: meet JJ at the gate, take her out to coffee, then give her a ride home. Emily had been prepared to do just that when she got to the airport and intended to follow her agenda, even with the delay.

  
What she hadn't prepared for was JJ reaching out to intertwine her fingers with Emily's as they reached the escalator that would bring them back to the airport proper.

She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she glanced over to JJ, watching as the blonde, eyes closed, sighed with a smile. Was it possible JJ shared her feelings? Do people who were just friends do that? What did this mean for them?

"Your thoughts are deafening," JJ spoke softly.

"Oh, sorry," Emily apologized, looking down towards her feet.

"Don't be. What's going on in that beautiful brain of yours?" Emily's brown eyes met JJ's soft blue stare.

Beautiful brain? Emily had never heard that one before. Well, maybe once before, but never from JJ.

"It's nothing important," Emily shrugged, trying to brush off the subject.

"Are you sure? Because it's clearly got you distracted."

"Um, maybe once we get there?" Emily offered. It wasn't that she wanted to keep her thoughts from JJ—if anything, Emily wanted to tell JJ everything! She was just afraid that if she started talking in the middle of the hallway, she would break down and no one needed to see that. Plus, she would run the risk of scaring JJ off and that was the opposite of what she wanted.

"You know I'm going to hold you to that, right?" JJ laughed, gently nudging Emily's shoulder with her own as they stepped off the escalator and walked hand-in-hand toward the coffee shop. 

"Unfortunately," Emily laughed along, JJ's nonchalant attitude easing her worries like a charm.

The majority of the restaurants along the main strip of the airport were closed down, the lack of lights adding to the serenity of the quiet airport. Up ahead, Emily could see the familiar shop with its lights still on. She frequented the shop whenever the team flew out from D.C., so she should've known that it was open late.

The two continued into the shop in comfortable silence, taking a booth by the back wall. Emily reluctantly let go of JJ's hand as she parked JJ's suitcase beside the blonde and moved to the front counter, ordering the smallest size of their usual drinks and bringing them back to their booth.

"So what's on your mind, Em?" JJ asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Rushing right into it, are we?" Emily laughed, attempting to deflect the question. "Well, there's a lot of things. What's on _your_ mind?"

"So, this is how we're going to play it?" JJ cocked an eyebrow. "Fine. If I tell you what's on my mind, will you tell me what's on yours?"

Emily nodded, but noticed that JJ had not yet lowered her eyebrow. The blonde looked Emily up and down, then held out her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise that you'll tell me."

It wasn't a question. Emily knew the worst thing in the world was to break a pinkie promise, especially when it came to JJ. Taking a deep breath (and a large gulp of coffee), Emily locked her pinkie with JJ's, solidifying her promise. 

"It's morally illegal to break that," JJ reminded her before releasing their pinkies. "I mean it."

"I know," Emily replied with a nod. "I promise that I will tell you, but you have to go first."

"Alright," JJ sighed, taking a lengthy sip of her coffee before starting. "I hated these past eight months. And I don't say that lightly. I hated being away from the States, away from everyone. I hated that constant feeling that I was in over my head. I hated that the only way I could talk to you was through Online fucking Scrabble, though it felt good to completely beat your ass at it." 

"Thanks," Emily answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes with a grin. "It was nice playing with you too."

JJ offered a grin before continuing. "I think what I hated most was not seeing you, if I'm being honest. I've missed you so much, more than I think I should've. I've missed your smile, your laugh, your sarcasm, our banter, everything about you. I was so afraid that I'd never see you again, that I'd never get to properly tell you everything."

JJ paused, finishing off her coffee as Emily watched her gaze lower to the table between them. This was happening. Was it happening? Was this a dream? The brunette finished off her coffee as well, hoping the taste would settle the questions in her mind.

"I-I don't really know how to say this." This time, JJ's voice was significantly quieter than before. "I've never felt like this about anyone except you. Emily Prentiss, I think I'm in love with you. And I don't know what that means for us because I don't know if you feel the same and—"  
  
JJ's rambling was interrupted as Emily leaned across the booth and pressed their lips together, cupping JJ's face in her hands. It was something she'd imagined doing for years, but never thought she'd be able to.

The blonde stiffened momentarily, surprised, but melted into the kiss, eyes fluttering closed as her hands found the nape of Emily's neck. It was soft, gentle, pleading. Desperate, almost, as Emily slowly pulled away, unsure of whether she had crossed a boundary.

Their eyes met again, reminiscent of the first time they met. The spark, the immediate connection; it was still there, years later. 

"Woah," JJ breathed, a hopeful smile lingering on her face. "So you feel the same?"

"Of course I do," Emily sighed with a laugh. "God, Jayje, I've been dreaming of doing that since the first day we met. That day I knew that you were my person and that I wanted you in my life in any way, shape or form."

"Yeah?"

  
"Yeah," Emily nodded. "I hated these last eight months without you. You were always on my mind and I felt like an idiot for not telling you how I felt before you left. I was terrified that I was going to lose you and that I'd never get to tell you that I love you. Because I do. I love you, Jennifer Jareau. I've loved you for years and I can't believe that I finally get to tell you that."

Emily watched through her own blurred sight as JJ laughed through her tears.

"I love you too, Emily Prentiss."

The brunette laughed softly, meeting JJ's lips once again as the blonde leaned forward. This kiss was firmer, more controlled. It felt grounding as two lingered, before pulling back once again. Emily stood, grabbing hold of JJ's suitcase handle once again, even as JJ raised her eyebrow disapprovingly.

"Shall we get you home?" Emily grinned in glee, offering her free hand to the blonde, who took it joyfully and grabbed her other bags.

JJ hesitated, her voice hopeful. "Can I go home with you?"

Emily intertwined their fingers once again, feeling butterflies with the sensation of JJ's hand in hers. 

"Always."


End file.
